


Sparkling's first Scouting mission

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [56]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Baby Bumblebee's rock sample is almost pure Energon!





	1. Almost pure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee's rock sample is almost pure Energon!


	2. Next mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next mission is planned. But this time, Baby Bumblebee will take the lead.


	3. It's ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remembering the last time he was in the woods, Baby Bumblebee isn't so sure he wants put down on the ground.


	4. Show me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet gives him some encouragement....


	5. Scout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee proves he's a natural at scouting...


	6. Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He leads the Autobots straight to the cave where he found the first rock...Then Jazz hears someone coming...


	7. Hiding spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus puts Baby Bumblebee up high in an old nest. A spot he can keep an eye on at all times...


	8. Starscream's return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee is alarmed at the sight of Starscream...But remains very quiet as Optimus instructed...


	9. Bombs away!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not liking Starscream's presence, Baby Bumblebee decides to toss the old eggs at him...


	10. Good move!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trick worked, Starscream flees in a hurry! The Autobots are proud of their Scout, but Optimus is still concerned about how it could have went...Ratchet finds out the cave has a huge pile of Energon, and quickly orders it to be moved out.


End file.
